Hammocks are well known recreational devices used to relax while swinging. It should be noted however, that the conventional hammocks can not be used independently and require additional items or equipment such as separate supports or spaced from each other trees for their operation.
There are also known floating loungers (examples shown in catalog (http://swimline.com/swimline/ilpflipcat/ilpcat.pdf-page 6), but these loungers in their operation are disposed directly on a surface of water and cannot swing side-to-side, as often desired by a user.
In view of the above, it has been long felt an unsolved need to provide a flotation recreational device, such as an aquatic or floating hammock which can be used on any body of water such as a swimming pool, lake, ocean, etc., so it can be tilted and rocked in any direction from transverse to longitudinal.
Therefore, one main objective of the present invention is to provide a swinging hammock that floats and can be operated on any body of water.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fully integrated, simple to use, easily assembled, reliable water-swung hammock capable of being carried and stored easily, and of being used in a variety of ways for relaxation, and having effective, efficient, and reliable means for the attachment of components and auxiliary equipment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a floating hammock that swings by the natural movement of water.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an aquatic or floating hammock in an affordable, cost-effective form.
It is still further object of the invention to provide an aquatic or floating hammock in an easily dismantled, easily stored and transportable form.
It is a further object of the invention to provide leg supports and a detachable frame for an aquatic or floating hammock which are durable, effective, efficient and may be quickly, easily, and reliably assembled or broken down for storage.